


Feels Like I'm Losing

by Floral-Foxes (stilalalinski)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Spoilers, Texting, chat fic, chat fic and regular fic, eventual Klance, non-binary Pidge, shiro might be a clone who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilalalinski/pseuds/Floral-Foxes
Summary: LanceyLance: So you know when Shiro first came out on the deck?K_Kogane: Yes and?LanceyLance: And I said he looked a lot better?Pidgey: ???LanceyLance: I fucking lied man Shiro looks like shit.It's been several weeks since Shiro was rescued, and the team is trying to pick up where they left off. There is texting, angst, miscommunication, and just a bunch of paladins being idiots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey woah a new fic! I haven't written one of these in like two years. I've never written for Voltron, but I love chat fics and I wanted to take a stab at it. This is part chat fic part regular fic. There is an actual plot wowee! The title comes from the song Losing My Mind by Mystery Skulls.

**LanceyLance** has created the group **Confession**  
**LanceyLance** added **Pidgey, K_Kogane,** and **HunkaChunk**

 **Pidgey** : Lance...when I upgraded our communicators I didn’t mean for it to be used as a chat room.  
**Pidgey** : Also, why is the room called Confession?

 **K_Kogane** : And why were we all invited to this? Wouldn’t it be easier to just use the communicator for it’s intended purpose? Like...calling? Physically talking?

 **LanceyLance** : Uh? Because this is more fun?  
**LanceyLance** : ?????

 **Pidgey** : Not gonna disagree with ya there. But rlly Lance, Confession?

 **LanceyLance** : Yes my dear Pidge. You see I have a committed a heinous crime and now i must repent.

 **HunkaChunk** : Lay it on us buddy. Tell us of your sins.

 **LanceyLance** : so...okay this is hard...goddamn

 **K_Kogane** : Seriously Lance…

 **LanceyLance** : Hey man I’m trying to be realy real here so give me a sec.

 **Pidgey** : Lance being realy real? This MUST be serious.

 **LanceyLance** : Hah hah.  
**LanceyLance** : okay okay  
**LanceyLance** : So you know when Shiro first came out on the deck?

 **K_Kogane** : Yes and?

 **LanceyLance** : And I said he looked a lot better?

 **Pidgey** : ???

 **LanceyLance** : I fucking lied man Shiro looks like shit.

 **K_Kogane** : !

 **LanceyLance** : Wtf did he do to his hair ???? His sharp af wings????

 **K_Kogane** : !!!

 **HunkaChunk** : We could’ve helped him with his hair. Pidge cut their hair themselves, right???

 **Pidgey** : Damn right I did. I would’ve made Shiro look cool af.  
**Pidgey** : Also yeah where his wings at ??? This new Look™ is too soft.

 **LanceyLance** : Right?? OR he could’ve done like some neat ass bun or some shit.

 **HunkaChunk** : ...Honestly? I’m really glad I’m not the only one who feels this way.  
**HunkaChunk** : He just looks so...different?

 **Pidgey** : Keith.

 **K_Kogane** : What

 **Pidgey** : Have anything to add?

 **K_Kogane** : …  
**K_Kogane** : I thought maybe in a day or two I’d get used to it but  
**K_Kogane** : ???  
**K_Kogane** : he really does look like shit.

 **LanceyLance** : omg  
**LanceyLance** : If Keith agrees then this is serious

 **HunkaChunk** : So what do we do?

 **Pidgey** : Stage an intervention  
**Pidgey** : give him new eyeliner  
**Pidgey** : send him hair/makeup tutorial vids

 **K_Kogane** : Is it that big of a deal?

 **LanceyLance** : Keith buddy pal do you really want to see Shiro everyday looking like THAT

 **K_Kogane** : I have to see you everyday  
**K_Kogane** : how different could this be?

 **Pidgey** : omg

 **HunkaChunk** : Lance literally gasped and covered his mouth.  
**HunkaChunk** : Honestly I can’t tell if he’s proud or upset.

 **LanceyLance** : that clapback tho.  
**LanceyLance** : fucking ouch man  
**LanceyLance** : actually crying rn.

 **HunkaChunk** : No he’s not.  
**HunkaChunk** : Those are crocodile tears don’t be fooled.

 **LanceyLance** : BETRAYAL! By my own best friend too D;

 **HunkaChunk** : It’s not betrayal when you decide to text me while sitting literally shoulder to shoulder w/ me.

 **Pidgey** : You are absolutely ridiculous sometimes Lance.

 **LanceyLance** : *finger guns*

 **K_Kogane** : ...What’s a clapback?

 **Pidgey** : *breathes in*

 **HunkaChunk** : *breathes out*

 **LanceyLance** : BOY

 **K_Kogane** : ??????

 **LanceyLance** : You insult me and now ask for help? You don’t deserve a definition :P

 **Pidgey** : get fucked Keith  
  
**HunkaChunk** : I never knew you swore so much Pidge

 **Pidgey** : Gotdarn heck I’ve been discovered

 **LanceyLance** : Lmao what happened to the serious Garrison student

 **Pidgey** : He died.  
**Pidgey** : just like my gender  
**Pidgey** : ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **LanceyLance** : Pidge i s2g

 **Pidgey** : Ayoo

 **HunkaChunk** : Pidge you are my favorite

 **LanceyLance** : Hey!!!

 **HunkaChunk** : my fave Green Paladin obvs Lance you are my #1 fave ever

 **LanceyLance** : <3 <3

 **K_Kogane** : Can this thing be silenced?

 **LanceyLance** : Oh I’m so sorry are we disturbing you?

 **K_Kogane** : no. But Shiro keeps looking over here everytime it beeps.  
**K_Kogane** : and I think you’d rather keep this conversation hidden from him.

 **LanceyLance** : shit u rite

 **Pidgey** : Yeah, no problem Keith. I can head over and shut it up for you.

 **K_Kogane** : Actually all of you should probably come to the hangar.

 **HunkaChunk** : Why?

 **K_Kogane** : Shiro’s been able to work Black a little, and he wants to practice with all of us. Try and form Voltron.  
  
**HunkaChunk** : Okaydoke! We’ll be right there!

 **Pidgey** : Already on my way.

 **LanceyLance** : Yeah. Sure.  
**LanceyLance** : I’ll catch up with you Hunk, I gotta grab something from my room first.

 **HunkaChunk** : Really Lance just talk to me irl at this point.

 **LanceyLance** : Yeah sorry.

 **LanceyLance** left Confession

 **K_Kogane** : See everyone there.

 **K_Kogane** , **HunkaChunk,** and **Pidgey** left **Confession**

* * *

 

 

 **LanceyLance** created the group **Mullet Man**  
**LanceyLance** added **K_Kogane**

 **K_Kogane** : Lance?

 **LanceyLance** : Hey so I was thinking.

 **K_Kogane** : A dangerous thing.

 **LanceyLance** : lmao. Hilarious.  
**LanceyLance** : Seriously though.  
**LanceyLance** : I’m going to sit out today.

 **K_Kogane** : Lance what the fuck?

 **LanceyLance** : Look...I’ve had experience with Shiro as the leader, Allura hasn’t. She needs to experience what it’s like with Shiro in Black and you in Red.  
**LanceyLance** : Besides, you’re Shiro’s Right Hand and I’m...not.

 **K_Kogane** : No...but you’re...well

 **LanceyLance** : A Right Hand doesn’t need a Right Hand, Keith.  
**LanceyLance** : Why are you arguing this when you know it’s for the best?

 **K_Kogane** : Because it’s not.  
**K_Kogane** : Why are you too thick to understand that?

 **LanceyLance** : I’m not being thick! I’m being practical.  
**LanceyLance** : and being practical means that for today’s practice Allura is in Blue, you are in Red, and I sit out.

 **K_Kogane** : …  
**K_Kogane** : Fine. For today.

 **LanceyLance** : Cool. Good luck.

 **K_Kogane** : Thanks. Oh! Hey wait. Before we go.

 **LanceyLance** : ??

 **K_Kogane** : I’m sorry for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for.

 **LanceyLance** : Dude...I knew you were joking it’s no biggie.

 **K_Kogane** : Still.

 **LanceyLance** : It’s fine man but thanks I guess?

 **K_Kogane** : yeah whatever

 **LanceyLance** : Ahh there he is ~

 **LanceyLance** has left **Mullet** **Man**  
**K_Kogane** has left **Mullet** **Man**

 

Lance tossed his communicator on his desk and fell face forward onto his bed. He buried his face deeper into his pillow and ignored the urge to scream, throat suddenly tight and eyes burning.  
  
This was it, the moment he had been fearing since Shiro reappeared a couple weeks ago--and if that didn’t make him feel like shit well...He wasn’t upset Shiro was back, far from it, really! But Shiro coming back meant Shiro coming back to Black, Keith to Red, and Lance to Blue (or so he had originally thought).

How could he possibly take Blue away from Allura when she was so much more advanced than he could ever hope to be? It would have been unfair to Allura and selfish and irresponsible on Lance’s part.

Lance pulled the pillow tighter against his face and screamed, his legs kicking up and down against the bed. This sucked. It sucked so much and Lance hurt. His chest ached, his throat stung, and his head pulsed with _stupiduselessburdern_.

When he was tired and out of breath he pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced listlessly around his room.

It was bare, as most of the rooms were. The Paladins hadn’t brought anything extra with them, hadn’t had the time to grab personal items or even extra clothes. Damn, what Lance wouldn’t do for a hoodie right now or, hell, socks and underwear. He wanted to wrap himself in a Lance burrito and never leave his bed ever again.

Leaning against the wall was Lance’s bayard. If he let himself, Lance could almost believe he truly was a sharpshooter, was as talented as he liked to say. But Lance wasn’t actually a fool, no matter what the team thought, and he knew Allura far surpassed any ‘skill’ he might have with a sniper.

Grunting, Lance pushed himself off his bed and slowly changed into his Paladin armor. He grabbed the bayard on his way out the door; if he was going to sit out he might as well use the time to be productive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K_Kogane created the group Lance is an Idiot
> 
> K_Kogane added Pidgey and HunkaChunk
> 
>    
> K_Kogane: Lance is an idiot.  
>    
> Pidgey: Wow and here I thought this chat room was to praise his intelligence.
> 
> HunkaChunk: What’d he do this time…

**Pidgey** created the group **Shut your fuck up**

**Pidgey** added **K_Kogane, HunkaChunk,** and **LanceyLance**

 

**Pidgey:** So that was a giant waste of time

**HunkaChunk:** Yeah, Keith, I thought you said Shiro had gotten Black running?

**K_Kogane:** That’s what he told me...

**K_Kogane:** We are a fucking disaster.

**Pidgey:** got that right. I don’t get it, Black was so excited to see Shiro

**HunkaChunk:** and now it’s like she wants nothing to do with him.

**HunkaChunk:** Good think you didn’t come Lance you would’ve been so frustrated.

 

 

**Pidgey:** Lance?

**K_Kogane:** He must be busy.

**Pidgey:** With what? Not like there’s any girls to flirt with rn.

**HunkaChunk:** Maybe he’s sleeping? He seemed pretty out of it earlier. That’s why I figured he didn’t show up.

**K_Kogane:** Could be.

**HunkaChunk:** I think Blue misses him

**K_Kogane:** You do?

**HunkaChunk:** Yeah man you don’t bond with a lion and then break it off like it’s nothing. Red misses you, doesn’t she?

**K_Kogane:** I guess yeah...but she and Lance have bonded, too. And Blue has Allura now.

**HunkaChunk:** Well, LANCE misses Blue, that I _do_ know. 

**K_Kogane:** Yeah. It was nice to be with Red again.

**Pidgey:** Idk how you all switched around like that. Green + Pidge 5 eva. 

**K_Kogane:** It’s not like we wanted to.

**HunkaChunk:** I could never give up Yellow D: it makes me sad just thinking about it. T_T

**K_Kogane:** Then don’t think about it, because it’s not going to happen.

**HunkaChunk:** It must be tough on Shiro though...having your lion completely ignore you like that

**Pidgey:** Yeah it’s weird

**K_Kogane:** mmm.

**K_Kogane:** I’m going to train. Talk later.

**Pidgey:** See ya

**HunkaChunk:** Bye!

 

**K_Kogane** left **Shut your fuck up**

 

**Pidgey:** So you think he’s gonna find Lance?

**HunkaChunk:** not on purpose.

**Pidgey:** LMAO

**Pidgey:** They do seem to just gravitate towards each other, don’t they?

**Pidgey:** idiots

**HunkaChunk:** Yes, but they are _our_ idiots ^_^

**Pidgey:** Yippe.

**Pidgey:** At least the two of us kinda have our shit together.

**HunkaChunk:** Green and yellow forever <3

**Pidgey:** Team Smarter Than Everyone Else.

**HunkaChunk:** hahahaha

**HunkaChunk:** we’d make a great team leader. Just combine the two of us into one

**Pidgey:** Pink

**Pidgey:** Hudge

**Pidgey:** Punk

**Pidgey:** PUNK

**Pidgey:** WE’D BE CALLED PUNK

**HunkaChunk:** omg

**HunkaChunk:** pidge you are a genius

**Pidgey:** boy i kno ;-)

**HunkaChunk:** Want to help me modify one of Coran’s new dishes to actually taste good?

**Pidgey:** Hell yeah

 

**Pidgey** and **HunkaChunk** have left **Shut your fuck up**

* * *

 

 

A training droid spun lazily in the air searching for it’s target, censors sweeping the field in even pulsing intervals. It was quiet.

A shot ricocheted off the far wall and the droid swung towards the noise, guns raised to fire. Another shot slammed directly into the robot and it sparked into a small explosion, falling to the ground in a smoking heap of parts.

Lance rolled from behind a crate to crouch directly under another hovering robot. With a quick breath he fired off another volley of rounds, catching the droid in front of him and one drifting farther to the left. 

The last training-bot came skipping into view, picking up speed as it fired lasers at Lance. Lance dove to the side, bayard transforming into his beloved sniper. Grinning, Lance brought the scope to his eye and quickly followed the droid’s flight path. He led the bot for a couple meters before firing

The shot sliced through the air and slammed into the droid in a fiery explosion. Lance stood up and rolled his shoulders, body thrumming with adrenaline.

Suddenly a knife skimmed past Lance’s head, ruffling a few strands of hair. Lance gasped and tripped over himself trying to spin around.

“Keith, what the fuck, man! Are you _trying_ to kill me?” Lance shouted into the empty arena. There was a soft chuckle as Keith flipped over one of the crates in front of Lance.

“Always so extra…” Lance mumbled, lips quirked in amusement. Keith shrugged and pulled his bayard out to face Lance.

“If you’re done showing off, ninja sharpshooter, then spar with me,” he grinned. Lance blinked dumbly, long lashes casting shadows over tan skin. He idly scratched the back of his neck and looked away, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Showing off?”

Keith lowered his bayard and knocked a fist against his hip, his eyebrows twitching in irritation.

“Yeah. We get it, you’re the best with a gun, so spar with me.”

“Okay, okay, wait, what, did you just--?” Lance babbled for a second, stammering over his words and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Did you just admit I was better at something than you?”

As Keith stared the other boy down, a smug grin began to form on Lance’s lips. He suddenly stood taller and crossed his arms, head held high.

“I knew you’d eventually come around to my awesomeness.”

Keith rolled his eyes and swung his bayard under Lance’s legs while the other boy was distracted. Lance fell with a startled ‘oomph’.

“I already regret this,” Keith groaned. Lance glared at Keith from his position on the ground and pushed himself to sit.

“Hey, that was playing dirty!”

“You’re the one who was too busy bragging to notice an attack,” Keith huffed and extended Lance a hand. Lance eyed the hand suspiciously, gaze darting between Keith’s face and his palm.

“What?” Keith snapped, his cheeks flaming under Lance’s scrutiny. Lance shrugged and grabbed the offered hand, allowing himself to be helped to his feet.

Once on his feet, Lance stood mere inches from Keith’s face, their hands still clasped. For a moment they simply stared there, Lance noticing a tiny smattering of freckles on Keith’s nose, and Keith realizing how much _taller_ Lance was than him.

A crash resounded in another room and the two boys sprang apart, looking anywhere but at each other. Lance coughed and kicked at an invisible speck of dirt. 

“Did you really want to spar with me?”

Keith glanced at Lance in surprise before allowing an easy smile to form, gaze soft.

“Yeah, man. The lions was a bust and I’m full of nervous energy,” Keith shrugged and readied his bayard again. “Besides, it’s been awhile since we’ve sparred.”

“You mean since you beat the shit out of me,” Lance huffed, but pulled out his bayard anyways. 

“Yeah, well...Surprise me,” Keith grinned sharply.

Lance froze, and that was all Keith needed to spring forward, blade swinging down. With a shout, Lance spun out of the way and brought his rifle up to return fire. A shot blasted under Keith’s foot, forcing him to jump back. As his weight settled another shot resounded under the other foot.

Keith bounced away again, unable to keep his balance for long until a volley of shots were under his feet once more, forcing him to continually skip around.

“Cheap move, Lance!” He shouted as he flipped backwards. Lance grinned and charged forward while Keith tried to find his balance. As Lance brought his rifle up, Keith decided to go with gravity and rolled backwards.

At the end of the roll he hoisted his legs above his head, his arms came back, and then Keith sprang up. He followed the momentum and brought his shoulder into Lance’s stomach and then spun away.

Lance doubled over with a grunt, momentarily winded. He grit his teeth and quickly straightened to face Keith again. The two stood on opposite sides of the arena, both heavily panting.

Keith sprinted at Lance with a shout, the other boy firmly holding his position. As Keith came closer and swung his sword down, Lance ducked and spun behind him, rifle raising to hit Keith with a solid shot in the back. 

Keith grinned through a hiss of pain and dropped to his knees before sliding on his knee pads to the side. He swung back towards Lance and managed to catch his shin with his bayard.

Lance tripped, flailing around to catch himself, allowing Keith enough time to scramble up. He brought his arm back, whirling to catch Lance again.

As he turned to bring the bayard down he was met with the barrel of a rifle.

Both paladins stood panting, Lance’s rifle aimed at Keith’s head, and Keith’s bayard brushing Lance’s neck. Keith stared wide-eyed at Lance, a surprised smile on his lips.

“You would have shot my head off,” he snarked. Lance rolled his eyes and brought his rifle down.

“Yeah, and you would’ve cut _mine_ off,” he fired back. Keith grinned and put his bayard away while Lance stood up. He yanked his helmet off and shook his hair out, watching as Lance did the same before nodding decisively.

“Not bad.”

“Not bad?!” Lance shouted at Keith as the raven turned away. Keith grinned as Lance’s indignant cries followed him out of the training area.

“We basically tied,” Lance continued, jogging to catch up to Keith, his helmet tucked under his arm. Together they walked down hall towards the kitchen, the smell of Hunk’s cooking a sweet aroma in the air.

“I got several good hits on you,” Keith pointed out.

“Uh, yeah, but I kept you preoccupied for a solid couple of minutes,” Lance countered. “Also, uh did you forget, blown off face?” 

“Uh, did you forget, cut off head?” 

Lance opened his mouth to retaliate when his communicator started beeping. Brow drawn, he pulled out the device.

 

**Pidgey:** DON’T COME IN THE KITCHEN

**Hunkachunk:** We made a mistake.

**Pidgey:** WE FUCKED UP

**Hunkachunk:** oops!

**LanceyLance:** wtf did you two do???

**HunkaChunk:** Lance!! 

**LanceyLance:** Yes????

**Pidgey:** We were gossiping about you earlier

**LanceyLance:** Uhhh? Oh? Okay?

**HunkaChunk:** All good things I assure you.

**K_Kogane:** Idk... Pidge was pretty mean

**Pidgey:** KEITH WTF

**Pidgey:** slander and lies

**Pidgey:** he can literally read what we said

**Pidgey:** how dare you tarnish my good name like this

**LanceyLance:** lmao Pidge doesn’t have a sincerely mean bone in their body

**Pidgey:** I’ll fite u

**LanceyLance:** unlike Keith

 

Keith brought his phone down and turned to stare at Lance. His eyebrows twitched as he slowly blinked at the other boy. Lance impishly grinned back and winked, one had raising in a finger gun motion.

 

**Pidgey:** What’s happening. Did Keith kill Lance?

**K_Kogane:** Not yet.

**HunkaChunk:** Yet??

**LanceyLance:** You would never ;)

**K_Kogane:** Do you really want to test that theory right now? This very instant?

**LanceyLance:** I fuckin dare you coward

 

Keith reared back and punched Lance’s shoulder pad.

“Ow, fuck!” Lance yelped and took several quick steps away from Keith. 

“You’re lucky you’re wearing armor,” Keith huffed. The kitchen door suddenly opened and Pidge and Hunk toppled forward, clothes coated in what looked like flour.

“Uh, guys? You okay?” Lance asked as he absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder. Pidge stood up first and adjusted their glasses and shook their shirt out.

“Yup, everything's A-Okay.”

“Mhm, no food came to life and tried to eat us, ha ha ha,” Hunk laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. Pidge glared at him before turning to face Keith and Lance, noticed the distance between the Paladins, and snorted in amusement. 

“I heard Lance scream, did you punch him, Keith?”

“I didn’t scream!” Lance protested. 

“He did, and yes,” Keith nodded and crossed his arms. “Since you _don’t_ have a food monster currently trying to eat you, it’s safe to go in the kitchen, right?” 

“Uhhh,” Hunk shuffled forward to grab a hold of Pidge’s arm. “I’m cooking something. It’s a surprise...so uhh you can’t come in!”

“Yeah sorry no sneak peaks,” Pidge nodded sagely and let themself be dragged back into the kitchen with Hunk.

“Glad to see you’re better, Lance!” Hunk called before the door slid shut. Lance and Keith stared  blankly at the door before sharing a baffled look.

“What the fuck,” Lance laughed. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“Honestly, I never know what those two get up to in their spare time.”

“Everyone is always worried we’re gonna wreck the ship--”

“And yet so far it’s always been Pidge and Hunk.”

Lance and Keith burst into laughter, smiles wide and eyes glistening with happiness. Lance felt light in a way he hadn’t recently, his shoulders relaxing and body unwinding. Across from him, Keith had an arm wrapped around his stomach, the other braced against the wall while he laughed.

It wasn’t that funny. Really...did not warrant this sort of reaction, and so their laughter tumbled into the hysterical.

Lance rubbed a stray tear away, his laugh ending with a hiccuped gasp. Suddenly he was crying, wet chuckles dying into quiet sobs. He bit down, tried to stifle the sudden overwhelming emotion of despair. 

They should be so fucking happy right now. Shiro was back. They were going to be okay. But... 

“Things are really fucked up.” 

Lance looked up in shock, blue eyes finding clouded purple. Keith wasn’t crying, Lance didn’t know if he _did_ cry, but he was hunched into himself, shoulders rounded in defeat. 

“We found Shiro,” Lance whispered. 

“Did we?”

“What do you mean?”

Keith came back to himself, then, as he shook himself and stood taller. He made his way carefully towards Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Lance glanced at the hand briefly before returning to Keith’s face, his brows drawn in confusion.

“Red chose you as her paladin,” Keith said, recalling what Lance had told him months earlier. “I respect her choice, and you should, too.”

Lance sniffed and quickly stepped away from Keith’s hand. He shrugged and scrubbed at his wet face before fully turning away from the other boy.

“I appreciate it,” he said softly over his shoulder, “but the math still stands.” 

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Lance ignored Keith’s frustrated growl and shuffled away.

 

**K_Kogane** created the group **Lance is an Idiot**

**K_Kogane** added **Pidgey** and **HunkaChunk**

 

**K_Kogane:** Lance is an idiot.

**Pidgey:** Wow and here I thought this chat room was to praise his intelligence.

**HunkaChunk:** What’d he do this time…

**K_Kogane:** Nothing! He hasn’t done a damn thing and that’s the problem.

**Pidgey:** I’m sorry, what???

**HunkaChunk:** Yeah that seems kinda like the opposite of a problem, actually.  

**K_Kogane:** No he’s so

**K_Kogane:** fucking unbelievable sometimes

**K_Kogane:** I s2g

**Pidgey:**????

**Pidgey:** You still haven’t explained wtf Lance did or didn’t do

**K_Kogane:** so a couple of weeks ago

 

Keith jumped as Allura’s voice resounded off the castle walls.

“Paladins come quickly, we have a mission.”

Keith glanced at his communicator and the incomplete message he was going to send. Sighing, he pocketed the device and set off for the main deck, filing away the conversation for a later date.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh a chapter a day early! This was going to go up sometime this weekend but I was excited! I am going to try and get an update every weekend, so chapter 3 will probably be next Saturday ^__^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LanceyLance: aha except Keith and I aren’t boinking
> 
> K_Kogane: Please never use my name and “boinking” ever again.
> 
> LanceyLance: I’m sorry, Keith and I aren’t doing the horizontal mambo  
> LanceyLance: the hankypanky  
> LanceyLance: bumpin uglies
> 
> K_Kogane: I hate you.
> 
> LanceyLance: awww don’t be like that babe
> 
> K_Kogane: …
> 
> LanceyLance: babe pls. Babe. i love you.
> 
> K_Kogane: Lance I swear to god.
> 
> LanceyLance: you shouldn’t swear at god babe that’s rude.

The paladins were gathered around Allura listening as she explained their new mission.

She had received a distress signal from a nearby planetary system home to the Unilu. What was most concerning about the message was the fact that the Unilu were a part of the Galra Empire.

For the Empire to turn against its own people was worrying, to say the least.

“What if it is a trap to lure us out?” Shiro asked. “Why would Lotor attack a system within his own Empire? This makes no sense.”

Keith glanced sharply at Shiro, to say the thought hadn’t crossed his mind would be a lie, but hearing it from Shiro’s mouth felt…

“Whether it’s a trap or not, the citizens of the planet are still in danger,” Lance replied with a furrowed brow.

“Like Lance said,” Keith nodded in Lance’s direction, who steadily avoided eye contact with him. “Allura spoke to the leader, people are actively in harm’s way, regardless of any past associations with the Empire.”

“Besides, maybe they decided it was time to join us,” Hunk suggested with a shrug.

"I’m not saying we don’t help them,” Shiro said placidly, “just that we need to consider it being a trap.”

Keith quickly glanced at Lance to gauge his reaction. The other boy was stiff, arms crossed and jaw clenched.

No matter how much Keith had tried to get his attention the past 10 minutes Lance had remained stoic, and it was starting to piss Keith off. He didn’t know what had changed from their discussion in the hallway to now, but he was seriously confused.

“Shiro is right,” Allura said and gestured at the holographic globe. Keith rolled his eyes and noticed Lance’s foot start tapping. Next to Lance, Hunk was fidgeting with his vest and Pidge kept pushing their glasses up.

“Which is why this is firstly a covert mission, secondly a rescue mission”.

“We have located the Galra’s main base of operations in the system,” Coran said and enlarged a section of the map. “From their position they have most control over the outer quadrant”.

“So if we were to land on these planets first…” Shiro pointed at the opposite side of Coran’s markers.

“Then we could talk with the locals and build a team to help us navigate the other planets, find out how strong the alliance still is,” Allura finished.

The deck was quiet as the team considered Allura’s plan.

“Oh man, you’re talking about a stealth team! We’re going to have a friggen stealth operation!” Hunk shouted and pumped his fist in the air, effectively breaking the tension in the room. Keith huffed a laugh and even Lance allowed a small grin to slip through at his best friend.

“A team up would be quite helpful in a system that is part of the Empire,” Pidge nodded in agreement and began typing into their holo-keyboard.

“Exactly,” Allura smiled and focused on the closest planet in the system. “We believe if there are rebels they will probably be on the fringes of the system.”

“Where we would be landing,” Shiro nodded and rolled his shoulders. “Okay, team, covert means we won’t be going in as Voltron, but our individual lions.”

Keith watched as Lance suddenly went pale, his eyes trained on Shiro as if waiting for him to say more. Allura shifted next to Shiro and crossed her arms, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“Very well. I will remain with the castle then, to provide support from outside of the system,” Allura spoke calmly, but the tightness of her stance betrayed her unruffled response.

“No, Allura, absolutely not. You and Blue are great together,” Lance quickly interjected, his shoulders hunched up. “I’ll--I’ll stay back. We don’t need Voltron, so there’s no reason why Shiro can’t go in Black,” he finished with a lame shrug.

Keith noted Shiro’s blank expression and knew the older man wasn’t going to deny the opportunity to take Black. He shifted a couple of steps closer to Lance and tried to figure out what he could possibly say.

“I don’t think Lance should stay behind,” Hunk said suddenly. All heads swiveled to stare at the boy, and he squirmed under the attention. “I just mean...he’s really good with new people, you know?”

“You mean flirting with them and making them uncomfortable?” Pidge rolled their eyes. 

“No, no I mean talking and getting to know them,” Hunk continued confidently. “No one is better at putting new people at ease than Lance. If we want the Unilu to trust us then Lance is a must.”

Everyone looked shocked at Hunk’s speech, Lance himself gaped at Hunk before a brilliant smile transformed his features.

“Hunk’s right. Lady’s man, man’s man, alien’s man, whatever, I’m the guy for the job!” Lance boasted with a toothy grin.

“He did try to befriend me right away back at the Garrison…” Pidge added thoughtfully. Lance focused his grin at them in thanks, and Pidge smiled back with a slight nod. 

“He is also rather good at talking,” Allura agreed with an amused grin. 

“That I am, Princess, that I am,” Lance winked.  
  
Shrio folded his arms and hesitantly nodded, “That’s fine and all, but there is still the issue of the lions.”

Lance’s smile immediately dropped, arms crossing in front of his chest.

Keith felt his pulse blast into a quick beat, his chest felt hot and he clenched his fists to avoid swinging them. Vision blurred red, he stared Shiro’s expressionless face down.

“Lance needs to come with us. There’s no reason why two people can’t take one lion,” he grunted before he could fully comprehend what he was saying.  “And seeing as Lance and I have both piloted Red, it makes the most sense for him to ride in her with me.”

“Keith…” 

Keith took a deep breath and turned to face Lance, who looked like his entire world before now had been a lie. 

“Keith, buddy, you really don’t have--”

“It’s like Hunk said, you are the best at befriending new people, so it would be so unbelievably stupid on our part to leave you behind,” Keith barked, his tone leaving no room for argument. Shiro’s expression shuttered once, briefly, before he nodded his head in acquiescence. 

“Plus, nothing is more covert than a sniper,” Pidge added with a snort.

Lance rapidly blinked, head bobbing as he glanced at his teammates. His gaze finally landed on Keith and they stared at one another for a brief moment, then Lance smirked and Keith knew he was truly fucked.

“Well, if you really want me that badly…”

 

* * *

  
**HunkaChunk** has created the group **Castle Paladin Lion Spy**

 **HunkaChunk** added **LanceyLance, Pidgey** , and **K_Kogane**

 

 **HunkaChunk:** Can we please have code names??

 **K_Kogane:** Code names?

 **LanceyLance** : HUNK i love you

 **LanceyLance:** yes pleaaase

 **Pidgey:** Aren’t our lions code enough? Like, “hey Red get fucked”?

 **K_Kogane:** Why single Red out like that what’s she ever done to you?

 **Pidgey:** because Hunk and Allura are too pure for this allegory

 **K_Kogane:** And Shiro?

 **Pidgey:** oh. Yeah. “Hey Black get fucked”

 **Pidgey:** Better?

 **K_Kogane:** Yes, thank you.

 **LanceyLance:** You can address me as Eagle One. Hunk is Been There Done That

 **HunkaChunk:** ;)

 **LanceyLance:** Allura is Currently Doing That

 **K_Kogane:** No you’re not

 **LanceyLance:** Shiro is It Happened Once in a Dream

 **K_Kogane:** Are you really doing this bit rn???

 **LanceyLance:** Pidge is If I Had to Pick a Gremlin

 **Pidgey:** ayoo

 **K_Kogane:** …….

 **LanceyLance:** keith is eagle two

 **K_Kogane:** Did you really just rip off Parks and Rec?

 **LanceyLance:** Wow cabin boy knows Parks and Rec??

 **K_Kogane:** Fuck you, you have to sit in the back now.

 **LanceyLance:** :P

 **Pidgey:** Also, Keith and Allura would totally be switched.

 **HunkaChunk:**!!!!!!!

 **LanceyLance:** aha except Keith and I aren’t boinking

 **K_Kogane** : Please never use my name and “boinking” ever again.

 **LanceyLance:** I’m sorry, Keith and I aren’t doing the horizontal mambo

 **LanceyLance:** the hankypanky

 **LanceyLance:** bumpin uglies

 **K_Kogane:** I hate you.

 **LanceyLance:** awww don’t be like that babe

 **K_Kogane:** …

 **LanceyLance:** babe pls. Babe. i love you.

 **K_Kogane:** Lance I swear to god.

 **LanceyLance:** you shouldn’t swear at god babe that’s rude.

 

Keith put his communicator down and grabbed a pillow from his bed before walking across the hallway, banging his fist against the door.

The door swung open and Keith slammed his pillow into Lance’s unsuspecting face.

“Now _that’s_ rude,” Keith snorted and spun on his heel back to his room. The pillow came flying after him, hitting his head with a soft thud and fell to the ground.

“You forgot your pillow, babe!” Lance shouted cheerfully and shut his door. Keith sighed and picked his pillow up, unable to stop a grin from forming.

 

 **Pidgey:** How the fuck can you defend Pluto as a planet???

 **HunkaChunk:** You’re too young, but I remember a time when Pluto was just a cute little planet off in the distance. Just hanging out with it’s moons in the cold empty void of space

 **Pidgey:** hunk wtf

 **HunkaChunk:** I’M REALLY EMOTIONAL ABOUT PLUTO

 **LanceyLance:** Fuck you Pidge Pluto is so a planet

 **K_Kogane:** Um, we all went to the same school right?

 **Pidgey:**???

 **K_Kogane:** Because Pluto is definitely a planet.

 **LanceyLance:**!!!!

 **HunkaChunk:** AHA!!!!! THANK YOU

 **Pidgey:** Keith noooo not you too! I thought you were smarter than this.

 **K_Kogane:** Sorry to disappoint.

 **Pidgey:** fuuu. Also uhh where did ya two go? Doin the diddly doo?

 **LanceyLance:** DIDDLY DO

 **K_Kogane:** Pidge wtf.

 **HunkaChunk:** That would’ve been a reaaaaaal quickie.

 **K_Kogane:** I’m sure Lance is used to that.

 **LanceyLance:** Holy shit.

 **LanceyLance:** WHY DO YOU KEEP ROASTING ME LIKE THIS IN THE CHAT

 **K_Kogane:** Because yOU MAKE IT TOO EASY

 **LanceyLance:** YOU’RE EASY

 **K_Kogane:** YOU WISH

 **Pidgey:** not to interrupt, but Allura is ready for us to head out.

 **HunkaChunk:** Ooooh boy spy mode activated!

 **LanceyLance:** sweet hunk you are too precious and I love you heart body soul

 **HunkaChunk:** <3 <3 Lance you are my favorite person ever

 **Pidgey:** Um?

 **K_Kogane:** Guess we can just go fuck ourselves.

 **Pidgey:** Keith you are now my favorite.

 **K_Kogane:** Oh Pidge that’s so sweet of you. I like you a little more than I like most people.

 **Pidgey:**...I can live with that.

 **Pidgey:** But seriously Allura is getting in a Mood so can yall hurry the fuck up?

 **LanceyLance:** taaaaa~

 

 **LanceyLance** , **HunkaChunk** , **Pidgey,** and **K_Kogane** left **Castle, Paladin, Lion, Spy**

* * *

 

 

Lance and Keith met up again in the hallway in full paladin armor. It was quiet as they walked towards the hanger together, both lost in thought as their shoulders occasionally brushed.

Keith wasn’t exactly sure what to say, but at least the other boy wasn’t ignoring him anymore. From the corner of his eye he could see Lance slightly scowling, so he purposefully bumped his shoulder into Lance’s.

Lance startled a glance at Keith who smiled when their eyes met.

“Want to fly Red?” Keith asked as the idea popped into his head. Lance blinked and then laughed, happy and bright, bumping his shoulder back into Keith’s.

“Nah man, thanks though. I’ll just backseat pilot,” he chuckled. Keith shrugged and pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, huffing at the piece as it fell back across his eyes.

“Dude, you really need a haircut or something,” Lance grinned and reached to tug lightly at the back of his hair. Keith’s chest constricted, his heart pounding painfully as Lance’s long fingers tangled in his hair. In a breath, the digits were gone, but the phantom feeling left Keith’s scalp tingling pleasantly. 

“Uh, yeah,” Keith coughed and subtly tried to shift away from Lance. If Lance noticed, he didn’t comment as they rounded the corner to the hangar. The rest of the paladins were standing around waiting for them, Hunk and Pidge talking animatedly about something, and Shiro and Allura is hushed whispers. 

As the two approached the groups broke apart and headed for their lions, comms flaring to life as they put their helmets on.

“Weren’t the Unilu space pirates?” Hunk asked suddenly, remembering the space mall and the trouble they had run into.

“I’m sure not _all_ of them are space pirates, Hunk,” Pidge scoffed. “Though...it would explain why they are spread out across several planets,” they added thoughtfully.

“Well, I’m sure we’ll be able to handle it,” Shiro said confidently.

Keith bit off a chuckle as Lance rolled his eyes as they approached Red. The lion stirred to life, a warm rumble echoing through Keith’s mind. The presence of Red was a welcome familiarity, one he had missed while piloting Black, and while he had bonded with Black, she could never replace his original lion.

Red’s presence felt different this time, Keith realized with a jolt, and as he clambered into Red he recognized a second presence, one reminiscent to the feeling he got when forming Voltron. His body felt cool and warm at the same time, a wave crashing over his brain, an unrecognizable spice filling his nose...peace, anxiety, longing, happiness...it rambled around his mind.

Keith stopped and startled a glance at Lance.

The other boy was frozen, hand braced against the wall, face a mixture of surprise and disbelief. There was a hiss, and a second chair unfolded from the wall, slightly behind the pilot’s seat.

“She’s accepting both of us,” Keith whispered in realization, and stumbled into his seat. “That is you, right?” Keith asked as Lance plopped down next to him, eyes wide. 

“Yeah,” Lance breathed, “yes, that’s me...and that’s you? I didn’t think she would even--” Lance broke off. 

“Didn’t think what, she would talk to you?” Keith frowned. “Can’t you feel her bond with you, Lance? She wouldn’t have chosen you if she didn’t mean it.”

Lance nodded quickly and patted the new seat softly. “Thanks, girl.”  Red’s purr of content rumbled through the two paladins and they shared a warm smile. 

“Everything okay in Red?” Shiro’s voice sparked through the headsets. “It’s been quiet.” 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, glancing at Lance, “everything is great.”

“Okay, everyone,” Allura started, “like we discussed, Red will go in first, since she is the fastest.”

The paladins voiced their agreement as their lions began to warm up, Red quickly shooting forward into the vast space. The other lions quickly fell into alignment behind Red, a formation reminiscent of Voltron. 

“Once Red has touched down and established the area, I will land nearby,” Shiro continued.

“We don’t want to overwhelm the locals too quickly with the full group of lions,” Allura said, “they may see us as a threat. 

“So Hunk and I will hang back as a guards,” Pidge added.

“Yes, and I will join Red and Black shortly after,” Allura said. “Once we have established we are peaceful and there to help, then you and Hunk can join us,” she finished.

“And then I can win over the locals with my wit and charm,” Lance grinned, long legs crossing as he settled into his seat.

Keith rolled his eyes and relaxed on the controls as they entered autopilot. 

“They’ll be bowing at your feet in no time,” Keith said sardonically. Lance hummed smugly and kicked at the back of Keith’s seat.

Keith froze and slowly turned to face Lance, expression deadpan.

“Don’t you fucking dare--”

“Shiro, do you know how much Keith swears?” Lance’s grin was sharp, his voice resounding through the headsets. 

“...Unfortunately,” Shiro admitted reluctantly. “But can we not use that kind of language over the comms? There’s a kid--”

“Yeah, Keith, what the fuck. I’m a goddamn child, you can’t be swearing like that in front of me, asshole,” Pidge interrupted. Shiro’s ensuing sigh was loud and the paladins broke into laughter, even Allura chuckling at their leader’s exasperation. 

“This is going to be a long ride…”

  


 

  
  



End file.
